1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bicycle sprocket chain cleaner that can be placed around the chain to clean the same while it remains on the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bicycle sprocket chains or bicycle chains being exposed have a tendancy to collect dirt and foreign matter thereon as the bicycle is being ridden. As it is necessary to lubricate bicycle chains for proper operation the lubricant coating attracts the dirt in even greater amount.
A continual buildup of dirt and foreign matter on bicycle chain can interfer with the smooth operation of the bicycle. Thus it is important for proper maintainance of the bicycle to clean the chain periodically.
The most common method of previously cleaning a bicycle chain has been to remove it from the sprocket wheels, then soak the chain in solvent and wipe it off. After that the chain has to be replaced on the sprockets. This is a time consumming effort and can also result in a messy operation.
Another way to clean the chain is to allow the chain to remain on the bicycle and apply a solvent soaked rag to the chain. This presents problems in that it cannot be assured that all links of the chain will be properly cleaned, also the solvent will fall on the floor.
A newer type of chain cleaner that may be applied to the chain while it is on the bicycle is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,931,991. This patent is deficient in that it only utilizes two brushes to clean the top surface of the sprocket chain. In addition, this cumbersome device is held on the bicycle by hooks and the rear wheel must be elevated by placing it on a stand so the pedals and chain may rotate. Further, there is no provision to make sure that the links of the chain are drained of solvent when they emerge from the solvent bath.